Naruto Uchiha and Gods
by REAPER21000
Summary: Naruto as a child was all alone since his mother died during child birth and never saw his father, was taken into Camp Half-Blood at the age of 5 after mr. Dionysus found out he was a demi-god it's been 2 years since then and Naruto rarely talks to anyone besides Thalia, who was the only person he swore to protect, no matter the coast. (Naruto.U x Thalia.G)-(Percy.J x Annebeth.C)
1. Let's Begin

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR PERCY JACKSON PLEASE SUPPROT THE CREATORS!**

* * *

 **A long time ago their were titans that had children but Kronos the father of all the gods ate them to be sure that he would never lose power but his wife hid three children and replace them with rocks those three children were Zues, Posedion, and Hades they faught Kronos and won saving everyone.** **The three gods disambled Kronos but they needed someone to watch his courpse so Hades decided that he would because no one every liked him besides Zues, and Posedion. Zues became the lightning god also known as the ruler of olympus, Posedion became god of the seas, While Hades became god of the underworld. A couple years later the gods where getting board so they decided to go to earth and try new things but all the gods and godesses found lovely women and men and made babies but what the gods did not expect was that their children would inheret some of their power so Zues banished all gods and godesses from ever having interaction with their children.**

* * *

Past: 7 years back

There was a little boy who was 5 years old wandering the streets dragging his feet he was wearing a Ripped Black Long Sleeve Shirt, Ripped Baggy Jeans, and Black Fingerless Gloves. After dragging himself for what seemed like years he walked close to a shop but before he could read what the sign said some lady started beating him with a broom saying "Shoo, Shoo" but Naruto had snapped as for his whole life he was beaten, bullied, and called names but he couldnt take it he got up slowly as the woman kept saying "Go away" he turned to her and his eye's werent normal Naruto had Blue eyes that looked like the sky and Blackish/Blondish hair, but his eyes were now Red with a Black ring that had 3 loops and 7 White pupils around each loop. Naruto then punched the Woman in stomache and she couldnt breath she was gasping for air as she kneeled he was about to punch her face when someone stoped him and said "Listen boy just because you have powers doent mean you can do as you wish". Naruto looked at the man and the man could see the rage that filled his eyes then the man said "Im Mr. Dionysus im the director of Camp Half-Blood if you like I can take you there as there are many kids just like you there". Naruto's eyes had widdened for the first time someone spoke to him camly and gentle Naruto hugged the man's leg and cried. When they got to camp everybody was suprised and when they tried to great them he just walked away when ever someone got close he walked away not because he hated them or didnt like them but because he was scared of what they would do if they saw him lose control. Two weeks after Naruto was brought to camp he found out his Father was Hades god of the under world and when everyone found out they kept their distance. 1 year later Naruto had started doing quest's and he would always come back covered in blood not his but of the monsters he killed. Naruto now wore a Black T-shirt with a Black Hoodie, Naruto wore Black Baggy Jeans which had white outlines, he also wore Red and Black shoes, his Face was covered as Naruto always wore a Black Ballistic Face Mask all the time no one had ever seen him take it ever since he got it, Naruto also wore Black Golves which had a white outline. 1 year later just before Naruto went on a quest he and Mr. Dionysus heard a scream and ran to the gate. They saw a Man/Goat and 2 Girls running. Naruto was about to run out when Mr. Dionysus pointed and Naruto saw 1 minotaur but also 3 Goblins and 2 Hellhounds. Naruto looked at Mr. Dionysus who nodded as Mr. Dionysus pulled his sword out and slammed it into the ground which made a tree come out taking out the 3 Goblins but the Minotaur and Hounds were still their the 3 people made it to the top of the hill which was right next to cam Half-Blood but 1 of the 3 stopped at turned back to the minotaur as she knew the wouldnt make it because the Man/Goat's leg was badly hurt as she faught the Minotaur out of no where a cyclops came out the forest and hit the girl Naruto couldnt take it he ran out the barrier and picked up the girl as he was right in front ofthe gate the cyclops slammed it's metal club but Naruto had activated his sharingan and saw this coming so he threw the girl up in the air and slid under the club and catching the girl as he entered the gate the Minotaur rammed into it but the barrier around it kept it out after 3 hours the Cyclops, Minotaur, and 2 Hellhounds gave up and left.

* * *

Present

Naruto was eating all alone when a girl walked up to hiand said "H...Hi..i'm..Th...Thalia Grace..um..thanks for saving me" as she smiles  
Naruto just placed a note on the table and walked away. The note said 'You wouldnt want to be near me or people will avoid you too...also my name is Naruto Uchiha'

A week has passed and Thalia never listened she sat with Naruto during lunch even though he would leave she would all ways try to talk to him even though he ignored her but one day Naruto was out side training as he was trying to figure out how he activated that weird eye 2 years ago (2 years ago remember Naruto's eye changed to red with a black ring that had 3 loops and 7 white pupils around each loop yea that eye) but he never found out but just when a black rib cage surrounded him he grabbed his cheast in pain and said "F...Fuck...why...does...that...always...happen...shit..." Naruto said painting, and sweating until Thalia ran up to him and said "Hey are you ok?" but the reply she got was just a wave as he tried walking away he almost collapsed until...Thalia caught him and said "Stop please your not fine im taking you to Mr. Dionysus" Thalia said determined "N...No...i'm..f"but Naruto was interupted "YOUR NOT FINE PLEASE...just let me help you!" Naruto sighed and when Thalia walked into Mr. Dionysus's office and explained what happened Mr. Dionysus said "Naruto w..what are you doing?" Naruto tried to walk out but Mr. Dionysus gabbed him and then Naruto tried to break free but his hoodie and shirt were torn off showing his back covered in scars and his stomache covered in scars as well. Naruto said furiously "Now you know why i fucking dont talk to people because i dont trust anyone and now...i..i can't even trust you Mr. Dionysus." "Naruto wait im sorry i forgot" but Naruto just slammed the door and walked out. Thalia followed Naruto she saw him trying to bandage himself up so no one would see his scars but he couldnt so Thalia walked up to him and took the bandages and said "I swear if you try to run i will hurt you now stay still." she said softly. "W...Why?...no one likes me ever since they found out who my father was they always avoided me i've always been all alone. "Are you alone now?" Thalia said. Naruto's eyes widdened just like back then as he realized Thalia never avoided him even when she was warned by him and the others. Then her 2 friends Grover (the Man/Goat) and Annebeth (Daughter of Athena) started walking too them when they saw Thalia hug Naruto as he slowly hugged back.

* * *

 **YO! i think i did way better than before butlet me know also i spent alot of time believe it or not but i think i did good.**

 **Sorry if their wasent enough Annebth and Grover so you decide if i should keep it as Naruto and Thalia as the 2 main chracters or Naruto, Thalia, Grover, Annebeth as the main 4 for now and yes percy will show up and luke will be evil...or will he?**

 **also can i get some quest's ideas for future chapters?**

 **Well thanks for reading and see you soon.**


	2. Read this

Hey everyone if I might not post for a little because of my job and i'm also doing school so I dont have as much time but i will try to make some room to make new chapters sorry but i'll try to give you guys another chapter for Naruto uchiha and the Gods.


End file.
